Kitsuneku dan Isteriku yang Bodoh
by Nanda Adiwikarta
Summary: Ketika kau meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam benakmu? Naruto adalah Kitsune, Kitsune adalah Narutoku /SasuNaru


**Note:** Terinspirasi dari cerpen **Gus** **tf** **Sakai** – **Upit**, yang sangat menarik menurut saya. Saya suka cerpen-cerpen beliau. Sangat menginspirasi.

Terimakasih kamu sudah mebaca dan mereview yang sebelum-sebelum ini. saran dan kritik kamu sangat membantu saya dalam membuat cerita. Terimakasih juga atas semangat yang kamu berikan, itu sangat membahagiakan hati saya. Membuat saya berbunga-bunga ^_^ . Balasannya nanti pas chapter berikutnya update (masing-masing cerita), ya.. I LOVE YOU! Hehehehe.

Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto. Rate-nya **T** saja. T+ mungkin untuk sesuatu yang masih tabuh bagi sebagian orang. Genrenya **Romance**, **Angst**, **Shounen-ai**, dan **Straight** sedikit. Oia, GenderSwitchyang kurang jelas, **Crack**, **AU** juga, **OOC** mungkin, dan **typos**.

* * *

**Kitsuneku dan Isteriku yang Bodoh**

Hidupku sungguh hancur. Sejak aku meninggalkan gadis yang sangat kucintai, hanya untuk gadis lain yang sangat bodoh. Ini semua salahnya, gadis bodoh itu! Karena dia sangat bodoh, benar-benar bodoh hingga dia mau menikah denganku. Seharusnya dia menolak waktu itu! Bukannya diam dan hanya mengangguk!

Saking bodohnya dia, dia juga diam ketika aku tidak menyentuhnya di malam pertama kami, bahkan malam-malam selanjutnya. Juga saat aku membawa satu per satu teman-entah-siapa-ku ke kamar kosong di lantai bawah rumah kami. Hampir setiap malam.

Hanya diam. Tidak mengadu pada siapapun. Tidak mengeluh pada siapapun. Tidak pernah menegurku. Lalu menagis sendiri di kamarnya. Bukankah dia bodoh?

Ya. Itu salahnya sendiri. Itu sebuah resiko yang harus dia dapatkan karena dia sudah mengancurkan hidupku, dan hidup kekasihku.

Jika hati ini mau berkata jujur, menyakitinya juga membuatku sakit. Dia gadis baik, tapi bodoh. Dia gadis penurut, terlalu penurut, terlalu menyayangi keluarganya, terlalu meneruti keinginan orang tuanya, terlalu bodoh hingga dia mau menerima lamaran dari keluargaku!

Harusnya dia menolak lamaran itu! Jika dia menolaknya, mungkin hidupku tidak akan seperti ini. Tidak hacur! Tidak gelap tanpa metahariku yang terang. Tanpa Narutoku tersayang. Mungkin sekarang aku sedang membacakan buku dongeng untuk anakku sebelum dia tidur. Kemudian Naruto akan ada di sampingnya, membelai rambutnya yang hitam, dan tanpa terasa kami berdua sudah terlelap bersamanya.

Tapi tidak! Itu semua tidak terjadi! Aku di sini sekarang, mabuk di sebuah hotel bintang lima yang entah apa namanya. Dan bersama seorang yang entah siapa namanya.

"Hei?" dia memanggilku dengan suaranya yang agak serak, menggoda. Aku diam, tak ada keinginan menjawabnya.

"Sasuke? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" dia mendekat, merengkuh punggungku. Kemudian jarinya mulai bergerak membentuk lingkaran di tengkukku. Membuatku mengerang, lalu berbalik dan menciuminya.

"Kau sudah lama berpetualang. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau berhanti?" aku mengangkat satu alisku, tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Lalu dia tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu indah, yang mengingatkanku kekasihku. Pada Narutoku.

Ah, aku ingat. Namanya Kitsune. Aku juga ingat kenapa tadi aku mengajaknya kemari. Karena senyumnya ini. Juga matanya yang biru. Dan rambutnya yang kuning. Dan semuanya, semua yang dia miliki, semua begitu mirip dengan Naruto. Hanya saja dia bukan perempuan, dia seorang lelaki.

Tapi, kenapa mereka berdua sangat mirip?

Hm, mungkin ini hanya ilusi dalam mabukku. Atau mungkin ini adalah rasa rindu yang sangat dari dalam hatiku, yang mencuat ke permukaan, sampai-sampai realitasku tertindih sebuah imajinasi. Entah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan bersamamu, jika kau mau." Kata-katanya membuatku terkejut. Dia bilang dia ingin bersamaku. Memang banyak orang yang ingin bersamaku, orang-orang yang menginginkan sesuatu yang kupunya, uangku. Tapi, kata-katanya itu… Aku merasakan ketulusan di dalamnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ya, untuk saat ini, aku memang menginginkannya. Aku ingin dia malam ini, sama seperti aku ingin seseorang entah siapa di sampingku di malam-malam sebelumnya, untuk mengusir penat. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku menginginkannya untuk malam-malam selanjutnya dan hari-hari selanjutnya, seperti yang dia tawarkan padaku.

* * *

Aku rindu padanya, pada Kitsune. Seorang pemuda dengan mata cerah berwarna biru, bagai langit di pagi hari. Dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan hati. Dengan rambutnya yang begitu mengasikkan bila kubelai. Dengan kulitnya yang jika ku sentuh, akan menumbuhkan rasa gemetar di tubuh ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membeli sebuah rumah kecil, tepat di depan rumah di mana aku dan isteriku yang bodoh tinggal. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang kupersiapkan untuknya, untuk kekasih baruku, Kitsuneku.

Hari-hari berlalu, siang kuhabiskan di kantorku, dan malamnya, aku lebih banyak tinggal di rumah sederhana itu. Bersama Kitsune yang semakin hari, semakin kusukai, semakin kukasihi, kusayangi, dan akhirnya aku jatuh. Aku mencinta kembali.

Dia sedang bekerja dengan laptopnya saat aku pulang ke rumah kecil kami. Ya, Kitsune menghasilkan uang dari sana. Dia seorang editor di sebuah surat kabar, dan juga penulis novel, cerpen, dan puisi. Dia pandai merangkai kata demi kata menjadi satu kalimat. Dan kalimat yang dia ucapkan sering membuatku bingung dan penasaran.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan Hinata? Kasihan dia." Dia berucap setelah meninggalkan laptopnya kemudian duduk disampingku.

Ya, dia membuatku bingung dan penasaran lagi, darimana dia tahu nama isteriku?

"Aku tahu dia, semua orang di kompleks ini tahu nama isterimu." Katanya lagi, mungkin dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku tidak bisa. Walau aku ingin melakukannya." Wajanya tampak kecewa dan sedih mendengar jawabanku. Aku tidak suka wajahnya yang seperti itu. Sinarnya jadi hilang entah ke mana.

Aku tak tahan melihat wajah murungnya, jadi kualihkan pembicaraan kami: bertanya, apa yang dia lakukan hari ini. Tapi dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku, lalu berceloteh sendiri. Wajahnya kembali ceria ketika dia bercerita tentang sebuah kota dengan banyak ninja di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin jadi hokage!" entah apa yang dia maksud, apa itu hokage? Aku tak tahu. Kubiarkan saja dia terus mengoceh tentang imajinasinya yang besar. Mataku melihat langsung ke matanya yang tampak begitu cerah ceria. Aku diam, mendengarkan, menikmati suaranya yang sedikit serak, mengoda. Memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang sedikit kekanakkan, berapi-api menceritakan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan ketika dia terpilih menjadi hokage.

Lalu aku mendekat ke bibirnya yang ranum. Menyentuhnya dengan jemariku, menekannya lembut, membuatnya berhenti mengoceh. Aku masih menatap matanya, mencoba menenggelamkannya ke dalam jerat yang ku tanam, menghentikan semua gerak-geriknya. Memberikan dia senyum yang hanya kuperlihatkan kepada orang-orang yang kucinta. Kemudian semua terjadi begitu saja, begitu selaras, begitu indah, dan lebih menyenangkan dari seminggu yang lalu saat pertama kali aku menjamahnya.

Di balik itu semua, terselip perasaan aneh di hati ini, panas dan gelisah. Kenapa dia peduli pada isteriku? Bukankah dia baru beberapa hari tinggal di sini? Orang-orang kompleks yang sudah lama mengetahui tantang status pernikahan kami saja tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Kenapa dia mempermasalahkannya? Entah, kurasa pemuda ini terlalu baik. Entah.

Yang jelas, hidupku lebih berwarna karena dia. Tidak gelap seperti dulu. Tidak hacur seperti dulu. Aku sangat bahagia bersamanya. Aku bahkan ingin pulang cepat setiap hari, saking rindunya aku padanya.

Seperti hari ini, aku menunda rapatku untuk besok, agar aku sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Rumah yang benar-benar aku anggap rumah yang sesungguhnya. Rumah kecil, tapi sangat longar jika masuk ke dalamnya. Aku bisa menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan lega di rumah itu. Tidak sesak seperti rumah besar di depan rumah kami.

Rumah kecil penuh kemegahan walau tanpa benda-benda yang menempel di dinding, tanpa kemilau berlian, atau guci, atau lampu kristal. Bahkan lebih megah dari rumah dengan hiasan-hiasan mahal di depan rumah kecil kami—rumahku dan Kitsune.

TAPI, apa yang kudapat saat mobilku sampai di antara kedua rumah itu?

Celaka. Mereka, Kitsuneku dan istiku yang bodoh, keduanya berpegangan tangan, masuk ke sebuah taxi dengan beberapa koper besar. Kemudian meluncur pergi entah ke mana. Aku mengejar mereka, terus mengejar dan mengejar dan terus mengejar mereka hingga ke ujung dunia. Terus mengejar tanpa henti. Terus dan terus. Tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan mereka.

Karena aku bodoh.

Harusnya aku tidak mencampakan kekasihku hanya demi warisan keluargaku yang bodoh, hanya demi karirku yang bodoh. Harusnya, kutolak saja pernikahan itu kemudian kawin lari dengan kekasihku. Jika aku melakukannya, mungkin sekarang aku bisa hidup membentuk keluarga sederhana bersamanya, tanpa semua kebodohan ini. Tapi aku tidak, aku terlalu pengecut. Ah, ternyata aku yang paling bodoh.

End.

* * *

Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga… Masih banyak kekurangannya… Kritik dan saran dan juga semangat dari kamu bakal membantu saya untuk lebih baik dari ini.

Oiya, bisa dibilang cerita lain dari "Bukankah itu Kejam". Karena sudut pandangnya beda, makannya kupisah. Tapi bisa dibaca tunggal juga kok, kalo dibaca tunggal, berarti Narutonya operasi jadi traseksual, terus nyamar deh jadi Kitsune buat balas dendam ke Sasuke. Hehehe…

Anime/mangga Naruto punya Mashashi Kishimoto, **bukan** **milik** **saya**, saya hanya meminjam beberapa chara, ada Naruto yang tadinya saya buat perempuan kemudian saya ubah lagi menjadi laki-laki (lebih lengkap, bisa di baca prequelnya di fic. saya yang judulnya Bukankah itu Kejam) lalu merubah namanya menjadi Kitsune, ada Sasuke yang menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai, dan ada Hinata yang menuruti kemauan orang tuanya. Saya juga meminjam beberapa kata-kata dalam anime/mangga Naruto.

Saturday, July 14, 2013


End file.
